


Jealousy

by allthingsziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Adorable Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Oblivious Niall, Overprotective Zayn, larry - Freeform, liam is in there somewhere if you squint, side larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsziall/pseuds/allthingsziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall is as cute as Zayn is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Niall didn't do it intentionally. It's just the kind of person he is. He loves people. People love him. His constant state of happiness and his bright-eyed bushy-tail personality can bring a smile to anyone he encounters. Niall just has this natural aura that attracts anyone within a 10 mile radius.

So, really, Zayn shouldn't be mad when Liam comes up to him in the middle of a special painting with a stupidly-huge smile on his face.

“Niall did the most adorable thing just now- oh my god.” Zayn only hummed, giving Liam permission to continue, with a ghost of a frown on his face, because he missed Niall doing something cute. But it was alright, because Niall will do something adorable again within the next hour.

“'Was in the middle of watching crap TV, bored outta my mind, when Niall comes outta nowhere- plops onto my lap. 'Said he was cold. So he curls up into my lap like a little kitten, nuzzling his nose right into my neck, makin' this cute little purring noise.” Liam finishes, a look of admiration on his face. “Isn't he just the cutest.”

Zayn huffed, clear annoyance in his tone.

”Yes, my boyfriend is the cutest.”

But of course, Liam being himself, ignored Zayn and carried on his merry way.

\--

Niall was looking for attention. He didn't care who it was from at this point.

Of course he had went to his boyfriend first. But since Zayn was being grumpy and jealous Zayn, he blew Niall off, saying he was too busy working on his art project as soon as Niall knocked on the door. But not before mumbling a "go bother louis and harry". Niall didn't want to be a bother to Zayn, so going against his own wishes and abiding by his boyfriend's, he set off to find Larry.

Which wasn't hard since they were sucking face on the couch in the den by the fireplace, and Niall knew they wouldn't pay any attention nto him. So he sighed, making his way around the fireplace to go see if Liam was available for another cuddle when he tripped and fell face-first onto the ground, a part of his right hand grazing the fire.

"Shit, Niall." Louis was the first to react, practically jumping away from Harry, and Harry stumbled, literally stumbled after Louis. (Some people say that's all Harry does, follow Louis, but it's okay really because Louis thinks it's so fucking adorable) ”Are you okay? Do you want me to go get Zayn?” 

Niall practically flinched at the thought of Zayn finding him like this, he always got angry and overprotective when Niall was hurt. And Niall didn't need Zayn to tell him he was a stupid klutz. No. 

So Niall answered with a small sniffle, ”I'm fine.”

\--

Zayn was being unreasonable. He knew that. He let his jealous pride get the best of him. Which was why he was going to apologize.

He walked into the living area, maneuvering past where Louis and Harry were becoming louisandharry, and went straight to his and Niall's bedroom, where he saw it.

Niall was in their bed, near tears, cradling his hand, which Zayn saw was red and peeling. Zayn's eyes turned a shade of black, because who would dare hurt his Niall!

His eyes softened when Niall turned and looked at him.

”You're not mad at me, right Zaynie?” Niall's lip started to quiver, blue eyes shining with tears; and, oh god, Zayn thought. The last thing he wanted to do was make him cry. "Niall, baby, please stop. Oh my god, please stop crying, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm not mad, see?" Zayn spilled out quickly, wiping away Niall's tears with his palms. 

Niall sniffed and looked up at Zayn with big eyes. "Really, you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. You're too adorable." The older boy said, kissing the younger's head. ”I'm sorry I got jealous."

His point was proven when Niall twitched his nose, the motion being similar to that of a rabbit. Something Zayn knew was just, a Niall thing.

"You are so fucking adorable."

"I try."


End file.
